


Bunny Faunus Science

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Series Of Silly Drabbles Based On Bunny Body Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of silly drabbles based on Bunny Body Language, as shown by Velvet, and experienced by Coco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Faunus Science

**Author's Note:**

> For sketchhungry, and inspired by this adorable comic, also by her: http://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/post/143457570795/a-little-velvet-science-based-on-bunny

_Couldn't resist the allure of those adorable ears? Decided to take a risk and get into an interspecies relationship with a Bunny Faunus? Found out that the strength of your love isn't nearly enough for a happy and mostly trouble-free relationship, and without a clue on what to do?_

_Well, never fear, my fellow human/Faunus, for I, Coco Adel, am here to provide you with some helpful tips for understanding your Bunny Faunus Lover and reducing the risk of misinterpreted signals and poor communication, with information from extensive research, actual experience, and the truth straight from the rabbit’s mouth! (Thanks, Velvet.)  
_

_But first, a few **Disclaimers:**_

_**One:** This is not an all-encompassing guide to Human-Faunus/Interspecies Faunus Relationships. There are many facets to a relationship of any kind, and there are _ plenty _of much more educated and much more reliable sources than myself who can provide you with the information, the means, and the resources to enjoy a happy, healthy relationship while steering clear of or minimizing trouble._

_**Two:** There is no excuse not to sit down with your partner and communicate openly and respectfully about your needs, wants, and feelings. Though actions speak louder than words, there are many things that can't be easily expressed or at all without the use of language._

_And **Three:** Every Faunus is an individual; don't assume that just because you know one means that you know all of them. The following information generally applies to Rabbit Faunus, but may be absent in particular individuals, or even be exhibited by Faunus of different species. _

_With that out of the way, on with the show!_

* * *

_ **Bunny Faunus Behaviour Explained** _

_To the uneducated and the ignorant, Bunny Faunus may seem paranoid, inexplicably shy, or even snobbish and mean when they avoid people, shirk away from most any kind of social interaction, or outright ignore all attempts to reach out to them and engage them in conversation._

_This couldn't be farther from the truth._

_A Bunny Faunus' behaviour is not due to any malice towards you or overinflated opinions of themselves, it is simply just their species natural tendencies to be very cautious, prefer to keep quiet and make themselves as inconspicuous as possible, and flee and hide from even the smallest signs of danger._

_In short, they're just being safe than sorry._

_However skittish and introverted they are, alongside their general reluctance to trust strangers and aversion to new people and experiences, it is not impossible—just extremely difficult—to get them to lower their guard, get to know them better, and earn their trust. Once you've succeeded in those, expect to have a friend/lover for life, with undying loyalty, almost complete openness about themselves and to you, and no shortage of shows of affection and friendliness._

_A word of warning: Bunny Faunus are particularly infamous for being some of the most openly affectionate, frequently disregarding most social norms and rules of politeness so they may hug, kiss, and nuzzle their loved ones whenever they please, wherever, so if you're the kind of person that abhors or is awkward with Public Displays of Affection, better get used to being randomly nuzzled on or sit down with your partner and ask them to save their affections for when you're in private, or set a certain limit._

_If your partner is anything like mine, this is a VERY important conversation you want to have BEFORE an incident involving their overly affectionate nature prompts it._

* * *

_ **Bunny Faunus Body Language** _

_Though Bunny Faunus' body language is not really that different from us humans nor with other species of Faunus, here are six behaviours that are unique to them, or most people have likely never seen before and/or cannot easily interpret._

_**The Flop** _

_As its name might imply, the Flop is a Bunny Faunus letting themselves fall to the ground or some other surface like a bed, a couch, or a mat, often on their side, with their limbs curled up to their bodies or otherwise left totally relaxed and splayed in random directions._

_On occasion, they may seem so incredibly relaxed and perfectly calm that you might think they had died or blacked out. However, with time, you will be able to easily distinguish when your partner lover is in trouble or just deep asleep._

_**Important:** No matter how strong the temptation, most every Faunus does not appreciate you watching them in their sleep—aside from being rude and just plain creepy, it tends to trigger flight or flight responses in both prey and predator species, which always leads to unnecessary stress and possibly unfortunate accidents._

_Unless you have their permission or have some urgent need to wake them up, let sleeping bunnies lie._

“Coco, no.” Yatsuhashi said.

“Please?” Coco asked as she held her scroll up. “Just one picture! Just one!”

Fox joined in and glared at her, a feat that never failed to impress with how he was able to direct his gaze right at her in spite of being blind.

“I promise I'll keep it somewhere secure!” Coco pleaded. “Lock it up with passwords! Put in a folder with a misleading name! Make it hidden, too!”

“Coco.” Yatsushashi said.

“ _Please,_ guys!” Coco whined, putting her hands together, her scroll between them.

Fox shot her a look that wordlessly asked, “What do you even need a picture for?”

Coco gestured to Velvet with both arms, an incredulous look on her face.

Fox looked. Velvet was on her bed, sleeping as she usually did: on her side, knees pulled up, arms hugging a pillow to her chest, her breathing so soft you'd have to be right up to her face to hear it. He turned his attention back to Coco and shot her the same questioning look.

Coco groaned. “I can't explain it in words, okay? I just need a photo! Just one! Please?”

Yatsuhashi and Fox both shook their heads.

“Come on, guys!” Coco whined. “Isn't there anything I can do to make this okay?”

“Ask Velvet first,” Yatsuhashi said.

Coco balked. “Do you realize how awkward that'd be? 'Hi, Bun, I want to take a picture of you while you're sleeping so I can look at it and obsess over you whenever I want.'?”

Fox shot her a look that said, “Oh, and her finding out that you did it without her knowing would be less awkward?”

Coco glared at him. “She'll never know, alright?”

All conversation stopped as Velvet yawned—a tiny, high pitched noise like a puppy or a kitten just waking up only an infinite amount of times more adorable. Coco frantically shoved her scroll behind her back, Yatsuhashi remained stone-faced, while Fox rolled his unseeing eyes.

Velvet whined and rubbed at her eyes. Coco quietly choked from the cuteness.

“What's going on...?” She muttered.

“Nothing!” Coco squeaked. “Well, nothing of importance.”

Velvet looked curious, but decided that sleep was more important. She closed her eyes and let herself fall to her bed once more, landing with a dull whumph, leaving her limbs relaxed and splayed out wherever they had fallen.

Coco let out a strained noise.

Yatsuhashi shook his head at her one last time, before he went back to sleep. Fox was already laying back on his bed, out like a light.

Coco pulled her scroll out from behind her back, opened it and swiped to the camera function. She willed her shaking hands steady as she aimed it at Velvet's sleeping form.

She only had one shot at this, and she had better make it count.

* * *

_**Thump** _

_Contrary to what certain animated films marketed to children and families may have taught you, if a bunny is rapidly stomping their hind foot on the floor or a hard surface, they are not happy, nor are they showing off a fun quirk of theirs—quite the opposite, actually._

_Should your partner be doing this, you should know these two things: one, you or someone else have probably done something to make them_ very _mad; and two, it is the rabbit's equivalent of a particularly rude hand gesture._

… _And in case that wasn't clear enough: it's the Bunny Equivalent of “Fuck You.”_

The hall was massive, its glass ceiling seeming to stretch up forever, so much that the brilliant night sky outside seemed just an inch away from it. Almost all of the marble floor was packed, with tables and chairs made of finely crafted wood and draped over with fine silks of vibrant colours and linens white as snow; people styled and dolled up to the best they could be before they put on the most extravagant outfits or the most subtle yet striking attire they owned; fine liquors and cuisine more than worthy of the term “gourmet” being handed out freely by the staff expertly gliding and sailing through what space there was to walk.

Conversation filled the vast space, drowning out the soft music coming from the orchestra; the party goers talked business, investments, and acquisitions, the latest fashions, the trending artists, the latest darlings, and sometimes even nothing at all, just a whole lot of fancy talk and flair that amounted to no substance whatsoever.

It was all giving Velvet a headache.

This wasn't exactly her idea of a good way to spend a Friday night, nor had she wanted to go in the first place. But Coco needed a date, and that beautiful purple gown she'd bought her had been hanging in her closet gathering dust for long enough.

She felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up and saw Coco, smiling and beaming at her, her sunglasses off so she could see those caramel-gold eyes shining, glittering brighter than the most expensive jewel in the room, a beautiful sight that money simply couldn't buy.

“You doing okay, Bun?” She asked.

Velvet smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Coco nodded back, then went back to people watching, admiring the people owning their outfits, quietly sympathizing with those that weren't as confident or just dressed badly, mentally taking notes of the most impressive ones and if she could integrate their style into her own.

“Kind of like bird watching, only with fashion,” she explained it once.

Velvet just closed her eyes, and tried to block out the noise.

Suddenly, a commotion, one that had the whole party in a tizzy. “You'll know it's someone important when people leave their tables to meet them,” Coco said, and pretty much everyone who was someone in the fashion world gracefully stood up if they weren't rocketing off their seats, making their way to the new arrival as quickly as they could. Those that remained seated eagerly chatted amongst themselves, barely containing their excitement—some of them even shaking.

“It's her!” Someone whispered.

“Oh, Dust, it really is her!” Another replied.

“I thought she was off in Atlas?” A third asked.

“Didn't you hear? She canceled because her girlfriend got sick...” The first erplied.

There was a name being thrown about, so often and with such reverence and emphasis it would have been impossible to ignore it:

“Pashmina”

Velvet turned to Coco, about to ask her who she was. The question quickly died on her lips, her mouth left open, her eyes staring.

She had rarely ever seen Coco as anything less than cool, calm, and collected, the unflappable woman in the face of anything. Right now, she was most definitely freaking out, making a high pitched noise like a whistling tea pot, shaking in her seat, not caring in the slightest what other people might have thought of her, if she even noticed the stares.

Velvet looked uneasily at her. “Should we… go meet her?”

“ _No!”_ Coco yelled, just a bit too loud. “I mean…! No, let's… uh, wait for the crowd to thin first, wouldn't want to smother her with too much attention...” she chuckled.

It was horribly fake, definitely strange, and plenty worrying.

Velvet nodded slowly, and the two of them waited in their seats—or rather, Coco stared at the mob surrounding Pashmina with laser-like intensity, Velvet quietly wondered if she should distract her because this was probably not good for her health.

Eventually, the crowd dissipated as people exhausted their greetings and compliments, or just gave up on meeting Pashmina. Velvet looked over to Coco, expecting her to be ready to launch off her seat and zip over there like she was riding a red dust rocket; instead, she found her glued to her seat, worryingly still, her face pale, a terrified expression on her features.

Velvet didn't need to ask what was up. She reached over for Coco's hand, and squeezed. She looked up at her, still terrified and nervous; Velvet smiled at her, confident and loving.

Together, the two of them got up off their seats and made their way to Pashmina, hand-in-hand.

The crowd was almost gone when they arrived, and from the hurried and abridged greetings Velvet was hearing, Pashmina was getting ready to bow out and end her impromptu meet-and-greet. She hurried her pace, pulling Coco behind her as she squeezed through people and into the inner circle.

They didn't notice Pashmina standing in the center of it, as there was another girl right across from them staring at Coco—probably because she and her were wearing the same dress.

Velvet had long ago learned that accidentally wearing the same dress as someone was not a funny coincidence to laugh at or make a new friend over, it was a massive offense that always ended in a fight, or someone leaving the party—sometimes, to change and came back, sometimes, for good.

Normally, Coco would have been able to handle this, just brush off the incident with a witty remark or a joke. Now, she just stared, struggling to think of the right words.

The other girl wasted no time taking advantage. She stormed up to Coco, fuming, red, and _offended;_ she pointed at her, and growled, _“Leave.”_

Coco blinked. “I'm sorry, what…?”

“Leave!” She screeched. “You are _ruining_ my perfect evening!”

She went of on a vicious tirade soon after, as if Coco had decided to wear the same dress as hers even if they've never met before, this were somehow wholly all her fault, and the whole thing just wasn't an unfortunate coincidence.

Her companion for the party—a friend, a sister, or a girlfriend—stepped up and tried to pull her away, but she was too late; they were already fired up and wouldn't stop. Coco was helpless, just standing there confused, letting the insults and the accusations rain down on her.

Velvet was normally a non-confrontational person. Her angry, violent impulses, she'd long learned to channel into more productive pursuits, like training to be a huntress, fighting Grimm, or just practicing her kicks on a punching bag. She had gotten quite good at it, but even the most saintly, patient person in the world could only take so much.

She stepped up and put herself between Coco and her attacker. The girl stopped, confused for a moment, before she snarled at her and readied a new volley of insults and bile.

Velvet stomped her foot, her flat sandal making a noticeable thump on the marble floor.

The girl didn't even blink.

Then Velvet stomped her foot, again, and again, and again, making a racket a that echoed through the suddenly silent hall.

The girl stopped, confused and wary.

Her companion took the opportunity to grab her, pull her back through the crowds and far away from the scene. The tension disappeared quickly, the anger draining from Velvet until she was left awkwardly standing in the middle of the circle with an aching foot.

“Well, _that_ was certainly something,” a female voice said. “What's your name, darling?”

Velvet turned to them. She found herself looking up at a short, stocky goat Faunus woman, dressed in fine, beautifully patterned silks; what she lacked in physical size she more than made up for in presence, an aura of warmth and friendliness radiating from her.

Coco said as she sidled up to Velvet, hands on her shoulders. “Ms. Pashmina, this is Velvet, and she is my _awesome_ girlfriend.”

* * *

  _ **Bunny Loaf** _

_When relaxing on the ground, some people are most comfortable sitting cross-legged, some prefer to sit with their legs stretched out, but Bunny Faunus feel most comfortable kneeling down on the floor and resting on their back legs, a posture affectionately referred to as the Bunny Loaf. Through the preservation of their culture, something in their biology, or just a massive coincidence that laughs in the face of statistics and probability, the Bunny Loaf is universal, and there is no Bunny Faunus out there that does not do this._

_Should you see your partnerin this position, you can be sure that they are relaxing, meditating, dozing off, or about to get there. On that note, no matter how incredibly adorable they look in this position, try to keep your excitement to yourself so as to not disturb them._

_Be warned: this can be a very difficult task indeed._

They were all assembled in the gardens, hundreds if not thousands of first years all milling about the grass, unhappy to have been brought out here so early on a Saturday. They talked amongst each other or distracted themselves with their scrolls, if they weren't already fast asleep under the shade of a tree or a particularly large student.

Glynda Goodwitch looked at at this sea of students, and cast a weary look in the direction of Ozpin's tower. It was clear that she had more than a few reservations about today's activity, but she wasn't letting them keep her from officiating it.

“Students, your attention please!” She said, her voice booming from the speakers all around the area. She refrained from cringing or sighing as some students bolted awake, then made terrible, painfully awkward attempts at hiding the fact that they had dozed off.

“Today we are going to have a special class, one that will teach you a skill vital to your success as future hunters and huntresses.”

They all straightened up.

“Today, you will all learn the art of meditation.”

There was an almost unanimous groan in the crowd, quickly followed by complaints. Some of the students beamed, happy to have the opportunity to do just what they'd been struggling to squeeze into their busy schedules. The rest took it as their cue to settle back to sleep, but in positions that looked vaguely like they were meditating.

“Form circles according to your teams, facing each other. I want all of you to sit quietly, reflect, and meditate for the next hour. Before any of you complain that you would prefer to do it alone, in isolation, or with music, know that one of the objectives of today's lessons is to enable you to find peace and relaxation in less than ideal conditions—a skill many of you will be thankful to have once you are out in the field, believe me.

“Before I start the timer, you should all know that falling asleep means you and your team automatically fail this class and will have to repeat it starting at the end of this hour, and the next, until you either pass or the clock strikes noon. Sleeping with your eyes open will deduct points from your grade. Mantras are allowed, but please keep your voice low, and avoid intentionally making ridiculous ones to make others laugh, or trying to disguise conversations as such.

“You have five minutes to form up and get into position. After that, I don't want to hear anything but silence and quiet chanting.” Goodwitch's held up her hand and levitated her scroll into the air, giant numbers projecting from its screen.

The whole mass of students started moving, to go follow Goodwitch's orders, or find a place to hide from her watchful eye.

Coco groaned. “Can you believe guys believe this?”

“Yes,” Yatsuhashi replied as he, Fox, and Velvet moved to form their circle.

“Meditation's very beneficial for all aspects of life, not just Grimm hunting,” Velvet continued as she lowered herself to the ground. “Everyone should try it out—it's a great form of therapy.”

“I think I'll stick with shopping, thanks,” Coco replied. “Pretty sure that works well enough for me.”

“You still need to meditate, though,” Yatsuhashi said, moving his head towards Goodwitch's timer. There was still plenty of time left before the hour officially started, but it was still steadily running out.

“Sit down and shut up,” Fox said flatly.

Coco reluctantly did. She looked around her—students playing with their scrolls; getting into meditation positions sitting down, standing up, or some strange, ridiculous looking posture; some slipping into zen states easily, others having trouble, and the rest trying to figure out the best way to look like they were meditating when they really weren't.

She sighed and turned her attention back to her teammates. Yatsuhashi was, unsurprisingly, a shoe-in for a massive statue of a Bodhisattva of whatever they were called, calm, peaceful, and unfettered by earthly matters; Fox was sitting in roughly the same position, only feeling more like an ominous statue at some evil temple; and Velvet… well, she looked _adorable_ , sitting on her knees, hands in her lap, back up but relaxed into its natural curve, ears pointing straight up, a look of pure serenity, peace, and contentment on her face.

Suddenly, her ears twitched, her eyes opened, and she shot Coco a dirty look.

“What?” Coco whispered.

“You made a noise,” Velvet replied. “Stop.”

“Okay, I will,” Coco replied.

Velvet closed her eyes and returned to her peaceful meditation. Coco tried to look away from her, focus on some other person, the grass, the sky, anything but her, but it just so happened that Velvet was across her, and it was impossible to meditate or look like it with her face in any other direction than straight ahead.

“One minute, students,” Goodwitch announced.

Velvet opened her eyes, checking Yatsuhashi and Fox, before they wandered over to Coco. She frowned, her ears pulling back slightly. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Coco thought of lying, but there just wasn't time to make one up. “You look adorable. It's distracting.”

Velvet blinked, her mouth falling open in confusion, her cheeks turning a little bit pink, before she looked at Coco in a mix of disgust and surprise. “Seriously?” She whispered.

“Yes, seriously.” Coco replied.

Velvet groaned quietly. “Just… close your eyes.”

“Okay, okay, I will,” Coco replied, before she did just that.

It worked, when Goodwitch announced that the hour had officially started, five minutes in when she started to make her rounds inspecting students and singling out who faking it, but by the ten minute mark, Coco found herself opening her eyes just a tad, sneaking peeks at Velvet.

Somehow, she had gotten even cuter than earlier, now that she had that peaceful aura about her. A leaf floated down from a tree and near one ear, it reflexively twitched and batted it away.

Velvet's eye shot open. “Coco!” She hissed.

“I'm trying!” Coco whispered back.

“Well try harder!” Velvet whispered back.

“Indeed, Ms. Adel,” Goodwitch said as she strode up behind her.

She cringed, and her sunglasses slid down her face. She didn't bother fixing them as she looked over her shoulder and at Goodwitch. She shot her an awkward, hopeful smile, but the look of disappointment and disdain on her face remained firm.

“Team CVFY, please remain in the area; feel free to practice meditation, or quietly discuss strategies when you repeat this exercise for the second—and hopefully last—time.”

Coco sheepishly hung her head, Velvet's ears drooped, Yatsuhashi and Fox gave curt nods of their heads.

“Yes, Ms. Goodwitch,” they all said.

Goodwitch nodded, then strode off to go check out the rest of the students. As soon as her back was turned, all three other members of the team glared at Coco.

She spent the remainder of that hour and blindfolded with one of Velvet's handkerchiefs.

The strong, sweet smell of cinnamon and her natural scente proved very distracting indeed, but at least Coco was quiet while she squirmed in her seat.

* * *

  _ **The Stink Eye** _

_While not unique to Rabbit Faunus, being silently judged by them is much more unnerving and powerful than if it were done by some other person or Faunus. Perhaps there is just something about their normally calm and peaceful dispositions, or the contrast with their adorableness, but few is the person that does not crumble under the weight of their stare—if they even are a person at all._

_Of the one thing that is sure, however, is that if your partner is giving you this, you have done something_ horribly _wrong._

They were fifteen minutes late to the opening of the store, which in shopping time meant that they were horrifically, tragically late by several hours.

Velvet had seen sales before, and they had been pretty intense. With both her parents and every other person in the area being constantly strapped for cash or just breaking even, any opportunity for a discount—especially a big one, with freebies and other perks—was swooped down upon like Grimm on a nomad camp.

The sales at Remnant's high fashion district were an entirely different, much more terrifying beast. Because as much as there was still a lot of bumping, shoving, and packing themselves around all the really good sales, at least the people apologized and had the decency to give something up every once in a while.

Here, there were no apologies. No sacrifices. Only shopping.

“Come on!” Coco yelled as she ran through the vast, shiny boutique, around and through other shoppers and clerks, Velvet being pulled along behind her. She had her hand in a vice grip, something she would have complained about if it weren't the only thing keeping her from getting swept up by the hordes of people going every which way like a violent storm at sea.

They both knew exactly what they were looking for—Coco had been eying it for months, and Velvet had caught her pawing at images of it on her scroll more than once. But for however much disposable income she had and how wealthy and well-connected her parents were, this was one dress whose designer absolutely refused to sell to anyone until that sale, and that sale alone.

Why? “Because I want it that way,” to quote them.

Velvet briefly wondered if they were watching live feeds of the chaos their decision had caused, stores jam packed with people trying to get their latest work, possibly enjoying the fact that they were enjoying it through their scroll after they refused to sell it electronically. Then she snapped herself back to the present seconds before she crashed into someone with a tower of shoes in their arms.

They broke through to the back of the store, where the crowds had thinned because almost all of the racks and shelves had been emptied. Coco despaired for a moment, before she saw the dress she wanted, hanging by its lonesome on a rack that was once filled with others just like it.

She smiled, until she and another girl realized that they both had their eyes on it.

Velvet looked at Coco, at her rival, then back at Coco. She opened her mouth to speak, but she had already let go of her hand and dashed off to the dress at full tilt.

Coco was closer, but her rival had much longer legs; her headstart was fast disappearing, and her rival's long, lithe arms were getting dangerously close to grabbing the dress.

Coco screeched to a halt. “Oh my god!” She screamed. “Is that Pashmina?!”

Her rival spun around. “Where?!”

Coco dashed towards the dress, snatched it off the rack, and dashed off to the nearest counter.

Her rival spun around. “I don't—hey!”

Velvet jumped back as Coco's rival sprinted after her, at a speed that would have kicked up dust in her wake if the store hadn't been so immaculately clean.

It was a scene straight out of a high-octane action movie, except with fancier clothes, in a boutique, and with explosions of accessories, boxes, and clothes than Dust. Coco dodged and weaved through crowds, vaulting over benches, setting up some unfortunate saps for her rival to run into, all while keeping the dress from catching onto anyone or anything to keep it from ripping, wrinkling, or stretching out.

Her rival just powered through everyone and everything, delayed only for a second or two a time, gaining on Coco till her fingers were but a few inches away of grabbing her collar.

With one final burst of speed, Coco stopped just short of ramming into the edge of one of the counters, and handed the dress over with care and precision usually seen in bomb disposal experts. Seconds later, her rival grabbed the edge and just kept herself from crashing into the edge and tilting over.

She glared at Coco, but she just smiled, before turning to the cashier and ignoring her altogether.

It was when they asked her if she'd be paying cash, credit, or check that the problems started.

In the beginning, it was just a disturbance in the force, Coco realizing that something was not quite right. She looked at her rival, but she wasn't glaring at her anymore—in fact, she was smiling, in a smug, worrying manner. The unease grew, her gut falling ever lower.

Coco turned around, and found herself face to face with the Stink Eye.

Velvet had rarely ever used it. Most people thought it was because she was a very non-confrontational person, but Coco knew better; she knew she didn't want to dampen its effect from overuse, so that every time she did it, it would always, _always_ work and leave her reeling for days after.

She tried to plead with her, beg her to let her have the dress, get away with this one offense, but she stood no chance against her gaze—piercing, judging, _disappointed._

“Ma'am?” The cashier asked. “Will that be cash, check, or credit?”

Coco reluctantly turned around. “On second thought… I won't be buying this. My apologies.”

The cashier nodded in understanding.

“Don't cancel that sale just yet!” Coco's rival said as she stepped up and readied her own wallet.

Velvet gave Coco the Stink Eye for a little while longer, before she smiled, and latched onto Coco's arm. “That was a good thing you did, Coco,” she said as she started nuzzling her arm.

Coco sighed. “Don't mention it. Seriously, _don't._ ”

* * *

  _ **Please Sir, May I Have Another?** _

_Anyone who has ever thought that Bunny Faunus are completely innocent, harmless individuals incapable of doing anyone or anything wrong have been horribly deceived, victims of their legendary prowess in deception, yet more proof that they are one of the wiliest, most clever, and dare I say_ sinister _of Faunus species._

_They may not be forceful and violent, but they can be dangerously subtle and manipulative. And while this may not be as serious as some particularly despicable examples I won't mention, you can be sure that being on the receiving end of their manipulations can't be anything but unpleasant._

None of her training had ever prepared her for this.

Time was running out. The window of opportunity was fast closing, and Coco had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to open ever again. That her jailer wasn't aware that she trapped her only added insult to injury.

She took a deep breath, then let it go. One chance, that's all she had—better make it worth it.

She moved with the precision and care of someone stepping deep into a Grimm infested cave, alone, with far too little bullets to even make a small dent in their population. Every move was decided with great thought and care, before she did it with complete unthinking, steeling herself against thoughts of failure, fear that she'd make a mistake, traitorous impulses that would cause that one wrong move.

Cliche as it was, it felt like the minute or two felt like an eternity, each moment passing by painfully, tortuously slow. Her whole body felt like shaking, twitching, letting out a whimper or a pathetic cry, but Coco stilled herself and clamped her mouth shut. She broke out into a cold sweat, beads slowly dripping down her forehead; she dearly hoped none of them would fall on her jailer, alert her to her escape—especially difficult, with how much skin they both left exposed.

Little by little, she freed herself. Coco felt herself growing excited, her face splitting into a grin, but she held it back—she couldn't screw up, not when she was so _close_.

Finally, she was free.

Coco paused for a moment, making sure that she hadn't overlooked some small detail that'd bring her plan crashing down, before she slowly, carefully fled, one step at a time. She paused and looked over her shoulder.

Her captor was still asleep, and oblivious.

Coco quietly cheered, congratulated herself on her agility, skill, and quick thinking, before she promptly tripped over her boots and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Velvet shot up from her bed, ears perked and frantically turning, her eyes wide open in fear.

Coco pushed herself back up to her feet. “It's fine!” She yelled. “Everything's fine… just… tripped, is all.”

Velvet relaxed, before she realized that Coco wasn't in bed with her, and instead standing several feet away. “Coco… what are you doing…?” She asked.

Coco started to sweat all over again. “I was just, um, going to go do some things I forgot about.”

Velvet nodded. “Can it wait? I want to cuddle some more.”

Coco sucked in a breath. “Oh, well, you see...”

Velvet pursed her lips, and they began to tremble; her ears flopped to the sides of her head; she pressed her hands together in front of her as tears began to form in her her yes.

Coco tried to resist, she really did. But once Velvet caught her attention, even if just for a split second, it was all over.

“Nevermind...” she muttered as she marched right back to bed.

In an instant, the tears disappeared from Velvet's eyes, her ears rocketed straight back up, and the pathetic expression on her face turned beaming and happy. Coco laid back down with her, she wrapped her arms and legs around her, making extra sure that they were good and tangled up this time.

Coco sighed quietly as she let herself drift off to sleep; she supposed this is what she got for lying about having finished your homework to go get intimate with your girlfriend, on the assumption that you'd have plenty of time to get it done afterward.

* * *

  _ **Chinning** _

“ _Chinning” is literally just a Bunny Faunus rubbing their chin on their possessions, items they covet, or people they are particularly fond of, especially lovers. While this may seem as just an adorable, harmless tic to humans, this is actually their means of marking their territory, a sign that many Faunus have learned to always respect either out of politeness or because they know exactly what happens when someone doesn't._

_On that note: one, unless that Bunny Faunus is your lover or significant other, DO NOT, under any circumstances, rub your chin on top of their head, and two, if you know that they have chinned something, make sure you have clear, absolute permission from them before you borrow or take it, or there_ will _be consequences._

_Trust me, you do_ n o t _want to learn this the hard way._

The regular donation drives at Beacon Academy were supposed to help foster a sense of selflessness and empathy for others, remind them that first and foremost, Hunters and Huntresses were servants who needed to be ready to give their lives to save others at a moment's notice.

In reality, they were constantly used by students as an excuse to get rid of unwanted items, whilst avoiding the stigma of just throwing them into the trash, or leaving them to rot in some forgotten corner, with the bonus of feeling good at having helped others (however vaguely).

Coco wasn't about to get up on a soapbox or be the member of the student volunteer committee to constantly hammer into people's heads and remind them what the point of the donation drive was, but she did do her part to mitigate the damage by donating clothes that people would actually want to wear.

She cringed with disgust as she passed by so many stretched out shirts, pants that were ripped and torn past the point of a rebellious fashion statement, and a disturbingly large amount of unfortunately designed sweaters from elderly relatives. The box she was carrying wasn't exactly the pinnacle of fashion nor style, but at least they were ones you could wear on the street without being ridiculed.

She got in line, and made it to one of the long tables. Though the Faunus on the other side—Jasper, her nametag read in childish, giant print—looked more than a little exasperated and bothered by the people and the items she'd had to process so far, she still gave Coco a warm smile.

“Hey there! Giving these away to someone who needs them more?” Jasper asked.

“Mhmm,” Coco hummed as she pushed the box over.

“Wonderful!” Jasper replied as she slid over a pen and clipboard. “Just sign your name here and a list of the items you donated! No offense, but I'm also going to have to check if these are safe to donate.”

“None taken,” Coco replied as she started writing.

Jasper picked up one of the sweaters on top, sniffed it, and immediately dropped it. Coco stopped writing as she shoved the box right back at her.

“What's the matter?” Coco asked, more confused than annoyed.

“You mean you don't know?” Jasper asked.

“Know what?”

She looked uneasy. “Well, it's just--”

“ _Coco!”_

Jasper jumped back as Velvet rushed past the crowds, to the table, and yanked the box right off. “Oh, thank goodness!” She said as she protectively wrapped her arms around it, almost crushing the cardboard. She noticed Jasper, and a look halfway between horror and rage came over her face, her ears pulling back over her head.

“ _These weren't donated already, **were they?”**_

Jsaper raised her hands. _“Nope,_ not at all! You can take them back, like, right now!” She squeaked, bullets of sweat pouring down the back of her head.

Velvet sighed in relief, loosening her grip and looking much more relaxed.

Coco frowned. “Uh… Velvet, something I should know about?”

Velvet finally noticed her. Her ears suddenly flopped over her face, her eyes almost covered by them. “Oh, I, um…”

There was a long silence.

“I really like these clothes,” she said quickly, before she spun around, and left, leaving behind a bewildered Coco and Jasper slumping to the floor with legs suddenly made of jelly.

Later that evening, Coco woke up. She didn't know what had done it, but she didn't really care, more interested in finding out who was inside their closet at this late hour. She climbed out of her bed, tiptoeing past her sleeping teammates, getting closer and closer to the door, open just a crack with light pouring out from it.

She held her hand up to knock, but decided against it. Coco put her palm to it and gently pushed it open.

Velvet was inside. More specifically, she was at Coco's section of the closet, a whole half had taken due to the sheer number of clothes she owned.

Coco stood at the open doorway, watching as Velvet systematically pulled out her clothes, put the fabric to her face and inhaled, putting some back where she found it, and vigorously rubbing the rest against her chin before she put them back.

Coco grabbed the doorknob and silently closed the door. Too busy with her work, Velvet never noticed.

The next morning, while Velvet was busy in the bathroom getting ready for school, Coco picked out her clothes at random, put them to her face, and inhaled.

There was no noticeable difference in the way they smelled; maybe a stronger hint of Velvet's scent than usual, but everything she wore smelled like that, it was inevitable.

Coco wondered just what exactly Velvet had done and why that had freaked Jasper out so badly, before Velvet knocked on the door and asked if she was done in there—in spite of how comfortable they were with each other, Velvet still refused to change outside of their closet.

“Just a minute!” Coco said as she closed her drawers and doors and hung some scarves and hats back on their hooks. As she walked out of the closet, she decided that particular mystery as one that she'd never really be able to answer.

Of the one thing for sure however was that all her future donations would be checks or cash.

* * *

  _Obviously, there are many more signs and gestures that Bunny Faunus do to express themselves, but these six are the most commonly misunderstood ones. The rest, you can consult other, more general guides on Faunus, or just use your common sense._

_Once more, I would like to remind you all that just because you're a master of non-verbal signals and gestures means you don't need to talk with your partner—there is much more to a relationship than simple, general emotions, things that just can't be expressed with actions and require words._

_After all, how else is your Bunny Faunus Lover going to tell you they like it when you call them “Bun”?_


End file.
